


Nightly confessions

by RainonyourBack



Series: Spice // Sugar [7]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bloody Valentine, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Event 2021, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: He comes to her every night. She tries to find solace elsewhere, but it doesn't work.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Spice // Sugar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151282
Kudos: 1





	Nightly confessions

He comes to her every night.

She does her best to ignore him. She showers early, goes to bed early, pretends he doesn’t wake her up every time. But he does. Like a knife pressing flat against her arm she feels him in her room, off to the side, near the window.

Her room, however well-heated, turns ice cold when he’s there. She lies in her bed, pajamas carefully tucked in and blankets well-raised to her chin, pretending to sleep. Focusing on each rise and fall of her chest, so he doesn’t notice, so he doesn’t know.

She knows he knows.

She isn’t sure why, because she’s never let on. She knows if she did, something would happen. Something undefined but dangerous.

So she pretends to sleep in her freezing room, with the knowledge that nobody can sneak on board of the ship. There are cameras, watches, sensors. Anyone foolish enough to try would be killed by the Archangels or at the very least trip one of them up.

But he’s there.

And he knows she knows.

…

She meets her while in the village and they immediately just click. Marco is suspicious but Jeanne sees through Tamao likes through paper. This girl is warm; she’s quiet; she’s noble. With her the hours go easy, and it becomes more interesting to go outside.

She sleeps a little easier. Her room still freezes over, he is still there, but now she doesn’t feel so alone. If she focuses just enough, she can imagine Tamao lying there with her, warm and quiet and noble.

He doesn’t seem to like that. The room gets colder, if that’s all possible, and the second night she conjures up her friend in her sheets she hears the distinct sound of shoes on her floor. He’s moving closer.

Through flitted eyelids she discovers him now at her desk. In the dark it’s unclear whether he’s looking at her or the desk. She’s wise enough not to leave anything of import out. So what could he be looking at? What is there to…?

She doesn’t dare finish the thought, and the night ends. In the morning, feeling still better-rested, she rises to find an origami crane on her desk, and there is an unshakeable feeling of loss.

Tamao is nowhere to be found in the village.

…

The bedroom is cold from the moment she sets foot in it. Part of her wants to turn tail, go to her people, explain. Maybe just not sleep. But she knows. She knows it happens tonight.

Slowly she goes to her bathroom. Undoes each button of her jacket, slowly, feeling her chest pop up once the pressure is gone. Then she takes off her shift. Then she is naked.

She does not look in the mirror.

A quick prayer for the others and she is in bed, the sheets thin and cold on her small body. She is acutely aware of each part of her and how heavy they all feel.

There are sounds of sheets rustling. Jeanne does not dare open her eyes, not at this point. A hand touches her face, slow, careful. It’s not warm.

“Open your eyes,” he orders, and in spite of her best efforts she does. Her dark room is lit only by the moon, and her heart stops when she realizes it is Tamao on her hands and knees above her. Behind her, he stands at the foot of her bed, arms crossed. The moon catches and plays on his earrings.

“I brought her along, since you seemed to be so fond,” he whispers, and then her world goes red.


End file.
